Graduation Friends Forever
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: The YGO gangs have finally graduated from Domino High! Even lil' Joey. All their little adventures together that they shared in high school are coming to a slow end as they go their seperate ways.


**Hey guys. I had this idea when I thought back to my graduation. When I thought back about it I remember how many people cried, how many people were happy and glad that they graduated. It's a sad time because you're departing. Maybe leaving some of your feelings and friends behind. So then, I decided to write this fic. I'm gonna try to write it in the same mood as then. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Yugioh or the Graduation song. I just own Ayumi.**

**"You all have worked hard during the past few years. Now you're all right here, infront of your peers. You've all made it." Then the principal turn to look at Joey Wheeler and Tristian Taylor. "Even the people that started out pretty badly even winds up graduating today." There were a few chuckles going around. "Was he talkin' about us dude?" Tristian ask. "No clue." Joey reply. "Well, this concludes my speech. Congraduations class 2004!" the principal announce. Every student threw their graduation caps into the air. They were all screaming and hugging each other.**

**So we talked all night about the rest of our lives,**

**Where we're gonna be when we turn 25,**

**I keep thinking times will never change,**

**Keep on thinking things will always be the same**

**At the end of the ceremony. Everyone went to greet their family and friends. Hugs and laughter were share. Some parents were even crying. Parents were hugging their children. Teachers going around to congradulate some students personally.**

**Tea's mom hug her tightly. "Oh Tea. I can't believe it. You've finally graduated from high school. My little girl has grown up to become a brilliant woman." her mother said with tears in her eyes. "Oh mom. Don't be like that. Be happy." Tea said with a huge smile on her face. Her mom wipe away some stray tears. "I am happy dear. It's just that, I'm too happy." her mother said smiling. "You'll be going off to university next year and we're so proud of you. The house will be quiet without you around." her dad said while hugging her. "I'll come back to visit. Don't worry about it." Tea said while smiling at her parents. "Well, you and your friends are all going to be going to the grad party the school is holding for you and then you're going to...Who's house again?" her mom ask. "Seto's. We're going to Seto's house for a party." Tea reply. "Remember. You have to be back before 12." her dad said. "I still have to go home and get change afterwards." Tea said as she roll her eyes. "We know. You going with your friends or do you want a drive from us?" her dad ask. "Seto offer to drive us all over. You can pick me up afterwards." Tea said happily. "Ok then. Have fun." her parents said in unison. Tea smile at them and pick up the front of her dress and walk off to find the others.**

**Yugi, Yami and their grandpa. "Congradulations boys. I'm so proud of you." grandpa Motou said. "I'm kind of surprise that Yami pass history when you guys were studying Egypt." "But all the information I gave out was true! I was pharoh and such!" Yami exclaim. "No one is blaming you Yami." Yugi said with a roll of his eye. "Blame the no good teachers who can't teach Egyptian history." Yami said. "Well, we're going to the grad party that the school has for us. Then we'll head straight over to Seto's place." Yugi said. "Ok. Boys." grandpa Motou said. "Well, we're gonna go now. We'll be back probably by tomorrow or so. Bye!" Yami said as the two of them ran off. Grandpa Motou smile and said, "Those boys. I'm just so proud of them."**

**They all found Seto and got into his limo and they drove off to the desinated area for the grad party. As quickly as they got there, it soon eneded and everyone went their seperate ways. Shortly after, everybody that was suppose to be at Seto Kaiba's mansion was there. They were all at his backyard partying. Music was blaring from the speakers. A buffet table was line on the side for anybody that's hungry. Lot's of things going on. **

**"Hey Seto!" Ayumi cried as she ran over to her boyfriend. The two kissed. "How ya enjoying the party?" Seto ask. "It's just wonderful." she smile. "Hey! Kaiba!" Joey yell. (He couldn't stop calling him that and just countinues calling him Kaiba.) "What is is Wheeler?!" Seto yell back. "You don't have any more chips and such and such!" he exclaim. "You probably ate them all then!" Tristian exlaim hearing the conversation. Joey just shrug and got some other stuff instead. "Joey! Come on! Let's go into the pool!" Mai whine as she pull Joey towards the pool. "Ok, ok!" Joey exclaim before grabbing a cookie and headed over to the pool with Mai. "Hey! Yami! Heads up!" Tristian yell before jumping into the pool. The tidal wave nearly drowned Yami. When Yami resurface, he glared at Tristian. "What the hell was that for?!" he ask through gritted teeth. "I told you to watch out." Tristian reply. "Yugi and I could've drown right Yugi? Yugi?" Yami look around and couldn't find Yugi anywhere. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID?! YUGI DROWNED!" Yami screamed at Tristian. Tristian cover his ears tightly. Hoping he won't go deaf anytime soon. Yami dive under water and look around for Yugi and couldn't find him. He broke through the surface and found Yugi sitting next to Ryou Bakura talkin' happily about something. "When the hell did he get there?" Yami ask no one in particular. Tristian just shrug.**

**Later on into the night. The summer air began to cool down and they all went inside and chat. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe we graduated! I'm so happy!" Tea exclaim. "You know what? I wonder where will all be when we turn 25." Serenity thought. "Hm. I can imagine my Mai is gonna be a supermodel." Joey said as he look at Mai. "Joey's probably gonna be a rock star then. His music is coming along. Slowly." Mai said with a chuckle. "Seto is definitly gonna still be the CEO of his company." Yugi said. "But the only difference is, that's he gonna be a lot richer." Ayumi exclaim. They all laugh at that. "And you're career as an artist is gonna start in the summer." Seto said. "Yeah. I can't wait." Ayumi said. "What about Yugi? I really dont' know about you." Tristian said. "I dont' know either. I'm probably, I really don't know. Maybe I'll be workin' in the game shop. I just really don't know." Yugi said with a shook of his head. "HEY! Maybe we can be teachers and teach the proper Egyptian history!" Yami exclaim. They all laugh at that. "That's probably where you're gonna be in 25 years." Ryou said. "Yea!" Yami exclaim. "Yugi could be a traveler." Serenity said. "I mean, you like to learn about new cultures and stuff." "Maybe I would." Yugi said with a smile. "We don't even have to to know what Tea is going to be in 25 years. She's definitly going to be a dancer." Mai said. Tea just blush. "And I'll be a T.V. announcer!" Tristian burst out. "That's been your dream for like how long now?" Joey ask his middle school friend. "A long time now." Tristian said with a smirk.**

**They all stopped and thought about something. "Guys. We're all going our seperate ways now. This might be the last time we see each other for I don't know how long." Tea said a bit sadly. "Yeah. High school went by so fast." Ayumi said sadly. "It was like just yesterday when we all became friends." Yugi added. "Just never thought things would change so fast. I just kept thinkin' that everything will be the same and that we'll all be together no matter where we go." Joey said. "Can we really survive it out there? Can we all make some how? I always thought that this would never end. Will the past just be a shadow that follow us around?" Mai ask. "The survival part. Yes. We will. We'll all make it. Our past will always be with us no matter what. So it's kind of like a shadow that will always be with us." Seto said. "We will always be together. Just not physically. We're just gonna be there in each others hearts and minds." Tea said. "Tea is right. We have each other wherever we go and we can always stay in touch." Yami added. "I guess. But now that this year is gone, most of us will probably not be coming back. No more hanging out at Yugi's or Seto's place. No more little planning here and there." Mai said sadly. They all had a sad look on there faces until Mokuba came into the room. **

**"Why so glum guys?! You guys should be happy today! I mean, you graduated from high school! You guys should be happy. You'll always be able to see each other. You can have a reunion somewhere!" Mokuba exclaim. "Yeah. We can have a reunion and we'll have to make it. All of us. We'll have a reunion in 25 years from now. We'll all stay in touch." Seto announce. They all agree. "We only have a bit of summer to spend with each other, before we go our own way. To college, university, wherever." Ryou said. "And if anyone got anything to say to all of us. You better say it right now, cause we don't have another day practically." Serenity said. "Oh! Let's share old secrets. Old crushes and stuff." Mai said with a smile. "Ok. Sure." Tristian said. "I'll go first then." Yugi said as he blush slightly. "Tea, you know what. I'm so shy and all. But...I like you. For a long time now." "Aw. Yugi." Tea said sweetly. "I just wanted you to know that. I've been keeping it in for so long. I thought I was gonna die." Yugi said with a smile. Tea gave Yugi a big hug and Yugi had this funny look on his face. A look like he was in heaven. "Well, I'll go next I guess." Serenity said shyly. "Well, I had this little crush on Ryou when I first met him but after the first time I saw Seto. I fell madly in love with him." Serenity turn a few shades of red. "I knew someone was in love with you before we hook up." Ayumi exclaim. "I didn't know." Seto said innocently. "I'll admit it to. You're not the only one who was crushing on Seto for awhile Serenity." Mai said with a smile. "HEY! You didn't like me then? You said you always like me?" Joey said feeling a little hurt. "I did. I liked both of you." Mai said. "I had a crush on you ever since we were at Duelist Kingdom. I had my eyes on you and only you." Joey said while looking at his hands. "I know you do." Mai said sweetly as she gave him a kiss. "And I have always loved you Seto." Ayumi said to him. Seto smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have never liked anyone." Yami said. "And I only had a crush on Serenity." Bakura said. "You did?" Serenity ask. "Yeah." Bakura reply while turning red at the same time. "Maybe we can work something out then." Serenity said. "Really?" Bakura ask. Serenity just nodded. "Guys! Never think this is goodbye forever. Keep on thinkin' it's not goodbye and it's just our time to fly." Ayumi said and they all nodded. Mokuba left the scene unnotice. "They deserve their time together. It's gonna be a LONG while before they'll see each other again. I think." Mokuba said to himself as he walk up the stairs and went to bed.**

**July came and they were all spending almost every waking hour together. But then Ayumi left to start her career as an artist and to get settle in university, Tea left to go to New York for university, and Mai left for college. August came and Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Seto and Mokuba (because Seto couldn't leave him alone yet.) left. It was just Joey, Tristian and Serenity left back at Domino. "Aw man. Everyone like left us here." Joey said while walking with Tristian. "Tell me about it." Tristian said with his hands shove in pockets. "Serenity only has one more year in Domino High and I don't even know where she's gonna go next." Joey said sadly. "Come on buddy. We still have each other. We go to the same college here. So we're close. Everyone else is just, far away." Tristian said. "Yeah. I miss them all already. Especially Mai." Joey said lookin' at the ground. Tristian patted him on the back. "But..." Joey started as he look ahead of him. "We all gotta keep moving on and can't slow down. Cause we can't. Time just won't let us." "You're right buddy. You're right." Tristian said as they kept walking as the afternoon sun shine down on them.**

**But when we leave this year we won't be coming back,**

**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track,**

**And if you got something that you need to say,**

**You better say it right now,**

**'Cause you don't have another day,**

**'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down**

**It's been at least 5 years already. Everyone just graduated from either university or college. Serenity was the only one left that need to finish university. 5 years is a long time. Not seeing one another, just occasional visits to boyfriend and girlfriend. Family and with some luck, friends. Everyone is all either 23 or 22. Except for Serenity of course. They all still stay in touch. But sometimes, there's just ain't any time. Ayumi stare out the window of her little place, thinking as the rain keep pouring outside.**

**'In 2 years. 2 years. We'll all see each other again at Seto's place. I haven't seen them all for a long time now. I wonder how everyone is doing. The one's I haven't seen.' Ayumi thought. The phone rang and she went to pick it up. It was from Tea.**

**"Hey Ayumi." "Hey. What's up?" "Nothing much. You?" "Same. So how's dance going?" "Great! Just great. How about your music career?" "It's going fine." "I picked up one of your Cds and it was awesome." "Really?" "Yeah. Totally. You're born a singer." "And you're born a dancer." "hm. Have you seen any of the others lately?" "I just recently saw Seto and Mokuba." "How are they doin'?" "They're fine and our prediction was right. Seto is still the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Only difference is..." "Made more money!" they both said in unsion and burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh. Mokuba is 15 or something now right?" "Yea." "Oh god. I miss you guys like so much." "Same here man." "Well, I better go. I have to get to the studio. Talk ta ya soom." "Yeah. Later."**

**Ayumi hung up and put the phone down. She let out a sigh and smile. Memories of them all just hanging out and chilling. All the trips and places they went to together. Every stupid fight they had that end up laughing their heads off. All the adventures they had, kept running through her head. Memories, just like a film, but only without a sound.**

**"Such wonderful memories." Ayumi said quietly to herself. She sat down on the couch and grab a stuff teddy bear Seto had given her a long time ago. She thought about that night in June. The day of their graduation. How happy they were and then sad and then happy again. There emotions were all mixed up. Right up until the very day of their departure. 'When I first came to Domino High, I kind of didn't know much about love, but it came too soon and Seto show me what it was.' She smile as a memory flash her mind. She sigh and lean back on the couch and thought about all the phone conversations she had with the girls and Seto. Whenever they were sad or something was bothering them, they would just pick up the phone and call one another. They can stay at home talkin' endless hours on the phone. She remember a couple of days before their grad. How she and the girls would get so excited, but then, so scared. How everything was gonna change. How we might not be in each other's lives anymore.**

**!Flash Back!**

**"Oh my god! We're finally done! Finally done for grad shopping!" Mai exclaim as she drop all her bags on her bedroom floor. The other girls follow and drop all their things on Mai's floor, careful not to get them mix up and joing Mai on her bed. "I'm so excited!" Ayumi exclaim. "I mean, we're graduating! After 4 years of tortore from the teachers." They all laugh at that remark. "I feel kind of scared though." Tea announce. "Why?" the other 3 girls ask in unsion. "I mean, after graduation. We're all gonna be going our seperate ways. We won't be together anymore." Tea said sadly. "We'll keep in touch and visit." Serenity said. "But it won't be like a group thing anymore. Some of us may find the time. Not all." Tea said. "Life is just not fair." Mai said with a shook of her head. " We all agree, but what can you do? We have to follow our own path and it seems our path is not gonna criss cross with each other. Not gonna be after graduating anyways." Serenity said sadly. "We can't be sad now. Don't worry about anything. Keep in touch, visit and reunions." Ayumi stated. "We have to do all those girls! Agree?" They all smile at each other and said, "Agree." "We have to move on no matter what happens. Always keep moving forward and not dwelling on the past. As we go on, we'll remember about our past and everything that had happen." Serenity said. "Yeah, hink about all the times we, had together. All the stupid times, funny times and scary times. All the times. We'll remember them all." Mai added. "Even when our lives change, we'll let whatever come and tackle them all. Knowing that we all believe in each other no matter what." Tea said. "Because we have totally faith in each other and we all will always be, friends forever." Ayumi added her bit.**

**!End Flashback!**

**'We all felt that way and we all did those things. All except the reuinon part. But it will happen, soon. We'll all be together again.' Ayumi thought. She stood up, turn off the light and head to her room, teddy bear in hand and went to sleep.**

**These memories are playing like a film without sound,**

**I keep thinking of that night in June,**

**I didn't know much of love but it came too soon,**

**And there was me and you and when we got real blue,**

**We'd stay at home talking on the telephone,**

**We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared,**

**Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair,**

**And this is how it feels.....**

**As we go on, we remember,**

**All the times we, had together,**

**And as our lives change,**

**Come whatever,**

**We will still be, **

**Friends forever**

**Five years have finally past and Seto sent out all the invitations. All was sent and everything was getting perpared for the day. Everyone the invites and of course, no one declined. They all reach the Kaiba Mansion at the exact time. They greeted each other happily. Tears of happiness, hugs and kisses were all given. They were all so happy to see other again.**

**"Hey guys!" Joey exclaim as he ran over to everyone of them and gave them all a big hug. "Joseph!" Mai exclaim as she ran over to her boyfriend. The two hugged and shared a passionate kiss. "Ayumi!" Seto exclaim. "Seto!" Ayumi ran over and the two embrace and shared their little moment. Over the years, Yugi had a nice growth spurt and was now taller than Tea. He walk over to her and she was shock to see Yugi so...tall. "Yugi?" Tea ask. "That's me. How are ya?" Yugi ask with a smile. "Great." Tea reply and gave Yugi a tight hug. After their hellos and how ya doin' etc. They all went out into the dinning room and feast to their content. With conversations flying all over the place. Afterwards, they went into the living room and they all sat down to talk about how their 5 years went.**

**"I was finally notice with my music half way through college. That's how my big break broke out." Joey said with a grin. "It's great. I was glad that Tristian was in the band too. It's all way too cool." "You said it buddy." Tristian said. "I actually became a fashion designer." Mai said happily. "We all assume that you were gonna be a supermodel." Serenity said with a smile. "I am. I desgin my own clothes and pretty much model them myself." Mai said with a smile. "That's my Mai." Joey said as he put his hand on her shoulder and pull her close. "Yami didn't become a history teacher." Yugi said with a huge smile on his face. "All because they thought my history was all wrong!" Yami exclaim. "So what are you doing now?" Tea ask. "He works for me." Seto said. Yami nodded with his arms folded on his chest. "What position?" Tristian ask. "One of the board members." Yami said with a smile. "I get to kick anyone's ass if they mess with me. HA!" "So you two have been pretty close together then." Ryou said. "Pretty much." Seto and Yami said in unsion. "I'm a dancer in New York and me and the group have done so many plays already." Tea said happily. "We'll all have to go see it someday. All of us." Serenity exclaim. They all nodded. "It's quite funny. I'm actually a traveler. I never thought I would be one." Yugi said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Must be great traveling all over the place." Ayumi said. "You tell me." Yugi exclaim. "You've done quite a bit of traveling yourself Ayumi, with your music career." "Yeah." Ayumi said with a smile. "I came became an archaeologist. Following my father's footsteps." Ryou said. "I'm currently digging in Egypt." "That's cool! You can take me back there sometime!" Yami exclaim. "Yeah. Sure." Ryou reply with a smile. "So we got the big jobs and we made the big money. Especially Seto." Serenity said with a wide smile. **

**Everyone laugh at this. They all knew that Seto was gonna get richer and there's just no point predicting his future. "You know what? Remember how we use to make fun of punk rockers sometimes Trist?" Joey ask. "Yea Jo." Tristian reply. "Well, look at us now. We're punk rockers. It's the stupidest things. We make fun of things and we'd never know that we would become them." Joey said with a smile as he shook his blond head. Tristian chuckle and said, "Yea." "We don't even know what was so funny. You guys were in your own little world." Tea said. "Remember how the teachers and principals always lecture us. Telling us that school is everything and we'd always just laugh at them or make fun of them." Yami said. "Yeah." they all said in unison. "Sometimes, they're odd but they have their own ways to tell us that they're right." Serenity said with a shook of head. "Man, these old jokes we made. They use to crack me up. They kind of still do now. That's just funny." Joey said. "You know what? I actually remember the crap we done at school. It's weird but I still remember it." Yami exclaim. "But you usually don't remember stuff that long Yami." Ayumi said. "I know. That's why it's so funny." Yami said with a grin. "You know what. Me, Trist and the band made a video. Have you guys seen it? Break Rules." Joey ask. "The one with the school right?" Ryou ask. "Yea. I had a list of rules from Domino High. We try to break every single rule that was on that list and break them in our video." Joey said. "We almost break them all. We had like only 2 left and the song was over. Man oh man." Tristian said with a shake of his head. "Do you guys remember Heather?" Mai ask. "That hot tan girl?" Tristian ask. Mai nodded, "She found a job that was perfect for her. Finally man. She didn't want to ruin her tan by either being inside too long that will make her go pale or outside too long that would burn her." Mai said. "Man, does that girl love her tan or what?" Seto said with a shook of his head. "Brainy Bobby is the stockbroker man for our record company. Man, never thought he would get that job. I mean, for a record company." Tristian said.**

**So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,**

**When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?**

**Will we still remember everything we learned in school,**

**Still be trying to break every single rule?**

**Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?**

**Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?**

**I keep - keep thinking that its not goodbye,**

**Keep on thinking its our time to fly,**

**And this is how it feels.....**

**As we go on, we remember,**

**All the times we, had together,**

**And as our lives change,**

**Come whatever,**

**We will still be, **

**Friends forever**

**"Guys, we have all survive our years apart from each other, with ocasional visits. Anyways, this is a special moment already. We don't know what tomorrow might bring but we'll tackle them all together. We're all woman and men now. No matter where we go, these memories won't fade. We'll always have them with us. Precious treasures that shouldn't lost. It's never goodbye. Never." Ayumi said. "Yeah. Just keep thinkin' it's our time to fly. Fly away and discover new things." Serenity said. "While we're all here. I would like to kind of share this moment with you all." Seto said. They all look at him, curious, in what he's gonna say. He cleared his throat and face Ayumi and said, "Ayumi, we've known each other for so long now. We've been dating for a long time now too." Seto pull out something slowly out of his pocket to reveal a small, royal blue, velvet box. He opened it and all was were gasping. "Oh Seto." Ayumi said. Unable to believe her eyes. "Ayumi, I loved you for as long as I've known what love is. You have stolen my heart from the very begining. You saw what others couldn't see in me. You would always try when everyone else gave up. You broke the ice that was surrounding my heart when no one else could. You're my angel. My light, my love. I was sure that you were an goddess or angel that fell from heaven. With you, I have the will and strenght to do anything. Only with you, I feel complete. Ayumi, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive? Will you marry me?" Seto said, his sapphire blue eyes never leaving her bright blue ones. Ayumi had tears in her eyes and said softly, "Yes. I will Seto. I would love to." Seto smiles and put the ring on her finger and the two embrace and shared a passionate kiss. The other around them started clapping and the guys were whooping. The girls were shouting congrats, but the two of them didn't hear any of it. They were too happy, too into each other, too passionately in love and dying for this day to come to even hear or notice. They were in there own little world. Their own little world that they share with each other.**

**They soon broke apart and Ayumi wiped the tears from her eyes. Everyone said their congradulations all over again. The two smile and said thanks. "You all have to come to the wedding when we're having it or eles!" Ayumi exclaim. They all laugh. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. So don't worry about it Ayumi. Just get Seto to send out the invitations and we'll come." Joey said and gave her the thumbs up. "Joseph, when are we getting married?" Mai ask looking at the blonde. Joey place an arm on her shoulder and whisper in her ear, "We will. Soon. Don't worry about it sweety. Good things come to those who wait." Joey said sweetly. "So our next reunion will definitly be Seto and Ayumi's wedding." Yugi said. "Yeah. And somebody else is probably gonna be ready to propose to someone else within this group." Tristian said lookin' at the blondes. "Talkin' about me?" Joey pointed to himself. They all roll their eyes. "We all swear on our friendship that we'll be there." Tea said with a huge smile. "Why swear on our friendship? We all know we're gonna be there otherwise Ayumi will kill us." Yugi said. "Hey! That's so mean Yugi." Ayumi said with a huff. "Just kiddin' and you know it." Yugi said. "Well, it's quite late now. We still have tomorrow to spend our times with each other before we all go our seperate ways once again. Let's all head to bed and do whatever tomorrow." Yami said. "We better. I'm tired already." Ryou said. ( -- I kind of forgot about him!) They all agree and went upstairs to their beds. All except Yugi and Tea.**

**"Yugi." Tea said quietly. "Yea?" Yugi reply. "Are you going to New York anytime soon?" she ask. "Yea. That's my next destination." he reply. "Wanna get together? Now and then see what happens later?" she ask while lookin' away. Yugi just smile and ask, "Does that mean I get to kiss you now?" Tea blushed and nodded. "A kiss goodnight now and more to come later." Yugi said sweetly as he kissed Tea on the lips. They pull away shortly and went to their rooms to sleep for the night.**

**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?**

**Can we survive it out there,**

**Can we make it somehow? (Somehow)**

**I guess I thought that this would never end,**

**And suddenly it's like we're woman and men,**

**Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around,**

**Will these memories fade when I leave this town?**

**I keep - keep thinking that its not goodbye,**

**Keep on thinking its our time to fly,**

**And this is how it feels.....**

**The day they spent together was great! Just like the old days. Full of fun, adventure, smiles and laughter. Just like before, it had to end and they all went their seperate ways once again. All promising to come to Seto and Ayumi's wedding.**

**"This song is for everyone. No matter how old, cause I know that you all probably had these feelings before. When your graduation came around." Ayumi said with a huge smile on her face. The music played and Ayumi began to sing, "So we talked all night about the rest of our lives, Where we're gonna be when we turn 25, I keep thinking times will never change, Keep on thinking things will always be the same, But when we leave this year we won't be coming back, No more hanging out cause we're on a different track, And if you got something that you need to say, You better say it right now, 'Cause you don't have another day, 'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down, These memories are playing like a film without sound, I keep thinking of that night in June, I didn't know much of love but it came too soon, And there was me and you and when we got real blue, We'd stay at home talking on the telephone, We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared, Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair, And this is how it feels.....As we go on, we remember, All the times we, had together, And as our lives change, Come whatever, We will still be, Friends forever, So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money, When we look back now will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school, Still be trying to break every single rule? Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan? I keep - keep thinking that its not goodbye, Keep on thinking its our time to fly, And this is how it feels.....As we go on, we remember, All the times we, had together, And as our lives change, Come whatever, We will still be, Friends forever, Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there, Can we make it somehow? (Somehow) I guess I thought that this would never end, And suddenly it's like we're woman and men, Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around, Will these memories fade when I leave this town? I keep - keep thinking that its not goodbye, Keep on thinking its our time to fly, And this is how it feels.....As we go on, we remember, All the times we, had together, And as our lives change, Come whatever, We will still be, Friends forever, I keep - keep thinking that its not goodbye, Keep on thinking its our time to fly, And this is how it feels.....As we go on, we remember, All the times we, had together, And as our lives change, Come whatever, We will still be, Friends forever" Ayumi sang as the last chorus rang out. The crowd went wild. "THANK YOU! HOPE TA SEE YA ALL NEXT TIME!" Ayumi yell as she wave at the crowd and walk off stage. "Phew. Last concert before my wedding. God, I'm so happy!" Ayumi exclaim.**

**Ayumi flew back to Japan and back to Domino where Seto awaits her. She walk over to him and the two embrace and kissed. "Hello honey." Seto said in a soft, sweet voice when they pull away shortly. "Hello." Ayumi said with a smile. "Let's go home and get started with preperations." Seto said as he lead her out of the airport. When they reach the mansion, the butlers and maids grab all of Ayumi's luggage and took them inside and up to her room. She and Seto went inside and into the living room to find that everyone was there. "What are you guys doing here so early?" Ayumi ask them all. "We just wanted to make sure we're here for the wedding. We wouldn't wanna miss it." Tristian said with a grin. "We all flew in here early so we can spend some more time with you two before you guys fly off somewhere and never get heard of again." Joey said with a grin. "How sweet." Ayumi said with a huge smile on her face. "We all heard your latest song." Tea said with a smile as she lean on Yugi. "We all love it." Mai said with a smile. "Thanks." Ayumi said as she look at everyone of her friends.**

**A month later the wedding was held and many more weddings were plan after that. The group of friends were always there at each other's weddings. Celebrating the happy moment with their newly wedded friends. Always sharing each other's special moments with each other. Always being together and helping each other in anyway they can. Always an unseperatable team. They'll always be, together. No matter where they are. Like one big happy family. They'll always be, friends forever.**

**As we go on, we remember, **

**All the times we, had together, **

**And as our lives change, **

**Come whatever, **

**We will still be, **

**Friends forever, **

**I keep - keep thinking that its not goodbye, **

**Keep on thinking its our time to fly, **

**And this is how it feels.....**

**As we go on, we remember, **

**All the times we, had together, **

**And as our lives change, **

**Come whatever, **

**We will still be, **

**Friends forever**

**What you all think? Was it kind of slow at the end or what? I kind of think that cause I'm out of ideas and don't know how to end it! :S Well, review and tell me whatcha think. **


End file.
